A Conoction of Cat Ears and Aphrodisiac
by OrionKirae8980
Summary: This happened during the 2 years when Eugeo and Kirito were still studying in the Sword Mastery Academy. Kirito and Eugeo were rooming together when a mysterious incident that involved both of them happened... Kirito x Eugeo.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I've read the light novels of SAO but they are in Chinese so my facts may be wrong. Please correct me if there's mistakes! Hope that you will enjoy it!

"Eugeo, do you want to practice sword-fighting after class?" Kirito asked Eugeo as they were changing classes.

"Sure! Let's meet at the usual place. " Eugeo replied with a smile.

Kirito nodded and went in the classroom together with Eugeo.

~ 2 hours time skip~

After a 2 hours lecture about the usage of elements in battles, Kirito and Eugeo started their practical lessons.

~ Few hours time skip~

"... I'm so tired!" Kirito complained while jumping into his bed. Kirito nuzzled his head into his pillow and muttered, "I want to sleep..."

Eugeo looked at Kirito and sighed, though in his mind he was enjoying Kirito's cuteness. Yes, he has a little crush on Kirito. Though he has already admitted that he liked Kirito, but he can't muster the courage to confess, so he is just silently watching and protecting (in a sense) Kirito.

"Kirito, it's time. Let's go to the courtyard to practice." Eugeo got up from his seat and stretched. He didn't hear any reply from Kirito hence he walked towards Kirito's bed.

Eugeo saw Kirito sleeping and lightly snoring. He smiled and poked Kirito's right cheek. "It's time to practice.." He said in a warm voice.

"Nn..." Kirito rubbed his right cheek and turned to the other side. Eugeo chuckled and resorted to the final resort.

"Kirito, it's time to get up!" Eugeo tickled Kirito's waist, his most sensitive part.

"Ah! It tickles!" Kirito exclaimed, squirming as he laughed.

"Finally you woke up. Let's go to the courtyard." Eugeo said while holding his wooden sword and heading to the door.

Kirito nodded and walked out of the door while yawning and holding his wooden sword.

~ At the Courtyard ~

Eugeo and Kirito practiced sword fighting for an hour before taking a short break.

"Can we stop here... I'm so tired..." Kirito muttered.

Eugeo sighed, "I can let you have a longer break but we have to practice for at least 2 hours to maintain our physical fitness..."

Kirito sighed and pouted before standing up, "Let's just get over it..."

Eugeo smiled and nodded before getting up and stretching.

They practiced for a few rounds when Kirito noticed a lump of white smoke coming towards Eugeo. Kirito was scared that the smoke might be dangerous so he pushed Eugeo out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Eugeo asked before seeing the white smoke covering Kirito.

Kirito's cough could be heard and Eugeo worriedly exclaimed, "Kirito are you okay?!"

After a few seconds, a gust of wind blew in their direction and the smoke disappeared with it.

Eugeo was about to go straight up to Kirito when he saw something foreign on Kirito's head and something long on Kirito's backside.

"K-Kirito, w-what's on your head?" Eugeo cautiously asked.

"Eh?" Kirito moved his hands up to touch his head, feeling two things on his head. He also felt something touching his thigh and looked behind. He saw a black tail growing from his backside.

'Don't tell me...' Kirito panicked and rushed to the fountain in the courtyard. He saw two black cat ears growing out from his head, both twitching.

"Why are there cat ears and a tail on me?!" Kirito shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with another chapter~ There's a bit of service in this chapter :3 The character Eira is an OC. Hope that you will like it!

"What happened to me?!" Kirito exclaimed, touching his cat ears and tail.

"U-Uh.. I think it might be because of the smoke just now.." Eugeo suggested. 'I want to touch it! But I can't...' Eugeo thought while looking at Kirito's twitching cat ears and moving tail.

Kirito noticed Eugeo's gaze and tilted his head to a side, "Yes?"

Eugeo blushed and replied, "I-It's nothing.."

"You want to touch his cat ears, right?" A female voice rang in the empty courtyard.

Eugeo turned his head behind and noticed a shadow near the trees in the courtyard. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Eira. I'm a transfer student who's only staying here for three more days and the one who cast that spell by mistake." The girl replied.

"Ah! You made me like this! How do I turn back?!" Kirito exclaimed.

"Calm down~ I have a way, but there are conditions that you have to fulfill first~" Eira said with a smile.

"What is it?!" Kirito and Eugeo asked at the same time.

Eira laughed, "Number 1, you must fulfill the wish of the guy beside you. It's an easy one."

Kirito turned to Eugeo, "What is it?"

Eugeo blushed and stammered, "I-It's nothing.."

"Just tell me! I have to do this to get back to normal!"

"Uh... I want to t-touch your cat ears and tail..." Eugeo blushed lightly.

Kirito blushed and his car ears and tail shot up in surprise. He then nodded and moved closer to Eugeo.

Eugeo reached out for Kirito's cat ears timidly and touched them. Kirito let out a purr and rubbed his head to Eugeo's hand, wanting more.

Eugeo blushed and one of his hands travelled down to tug at Kirito's tail lightly. Kirito mewed in surprise abut continued purring since Eugeo's hand started to ruffle both Kirito's cat ears and tail.

Kirito started moaning and for some reason he got an erection. "Ahem" Eira coughed and both Eugeo and Kirito stopped in their actions, moving a few paces away from each other.

"W-What's the next condition?" Kirito stammered and looked away.

Eira smiled and said, "Let's go to my room first.

"What?!" Eugeo and Kirito exclaimed at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! I've added a twist in this part~ I hope that you will enjoy it!

"It's okay~ Just come in~" Eira said while pushing Eugeo and Kirito in. They were at the door of Eira's room and did not know what to expect.

When they entered Eira's room, it was as if they entered a lab. They were flasks everywhere and there's an eerie aura in the room.

"I don't like this feeling..." Kirito hid behind Eugeo. Eugeo flinched but continued to let Kirito stay behind him.

Eira went to a table with a mountain of stuff and after a few seconds, she took out a ball of yarn.

"Nya!" Kirito's cat ears and tail shot up. Eira moved the ball of yarn to the left and Kirito's eyes followed it. After some time of teasing, Eira three the ball of yarn to a far corner of the room.

"Nya!" Kirito ran to the ball of yarn and started to play with it. He nudged the ball of yarn and let out cute mewls.

Eugeo blushed. Eira saw what was happening and smiled, while motioning for him to go to her.

Eugeo went to Eira and she motioned for Eugeo to sit down on the chair just across of her.

Eugeo sat down and Eira started talking, "The last condition for Kirito to return to normal is that...you have to let him drink this potion today." She pushes a bottle towards Eugeo.

"What is this?" Eugeo asks

"It's a potion, with some intense side effects."

"What are the side effects?"

"Hmm... I won't tell you, but it'll fulfill make you satisfied in a sense~"

"Just tell me"

Eira sighs and smiles, "This potion works as an aphrodisiac, a really strong one. When Kirito tries to satisfy his desires, the effect will get stronger. So the only way to make the effect fade away, is to have intercourse with Kirito."

"Wait what?!" Eugeo blushes.

And at that exact moment, Kirito spoke, "What are both of you talking about?"

Eugeo drank from a cup and tried to think of a reason. Before Eugeo could say something, Eira offered Kirito the potion, "Here's a drink for you, you must be thirsty!"

Without any suspicion towards a stranger, Kirito took the potion and gulped it down, saying "Thanks" afterwards.

Just as Eugeo was about to say something, the dinner bell rang. Eugeo was about to drag Kirito to the dining hall when Eira said, "Eugeo, could you help us get dinner?"

Eugeo sighed and nodded, leaving the room. Kirito was left along with Eira and there was an awkward atmosphere. After a moment of silence, Eira spoke, "So... Kirito, you like Eugeo, right?"

Kirito blushed, and nodded. Eira smiled and continued, "Have you planned to confess to him?"

"I have... But since I've became like this... I can't.."

Eira nodded and when she saw the half-drank cup on the table, she was shocked. "K-Kirito, who drank this cup?"

"It's Eugeo, why?"

"Shoot! I gave you the wrong drink!"

"W-What did I drink?"

"You drank a prototype that let you give your cat-like qualities to another person, and that person must have touched your cat-ears and tail."

"T-That means my cat-ears and tail have been given to Eugeo?" Kirito exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm back again~ This will be the last part before the part with the most fanservice! I hope that you will like this chapter!

Suddenly, the door was banged open from the outside. "Oi Eira! What happened to me?!" Eugeo shouted. A pair of brown cat-ears and a tail appeared on him.

"Eugeo, you look cute..." Kirito said, surprised by Eugeo's new look.

Eugeo blushed and averted his gaze. His cat ears bent down in embarassment and muttered, "T-Thanks..."

Eira noticed the lovey-dovey atmosphere between Eugeo and Kirito and smirked. "Eugeo, did you hear our conversation just now?"

"What conversation? I didn't hear anything."

Eira got an idea and answered, "Actually~ Kirito said that..."

Kirito blushed and exclaimed, "Stop! I'll tell him personally, so Eira, could you leave both of us alone for a while?"

Eira smiled and went out of her room, leaving both Kirito and Eugeo alone. Eugeo blushed and asked, "S-So what do you want to tell me?" Eugeo's cat ears were perking up and he was trying to look at Kirito but he was too embarassed so he then averted his gaze.

'Eugeo is so cute!' Kirito thought as he answered, "Actually, I-I have l-liked you."

"Eh!" Eugeo exclaimed, blushing.

Kirito nodded and scratched his head.

Eugeo fidgeted and thought, 'D-Does that mean that K-Kirito likes me too?' He blushed when he thought of that. He kept looking at Kirito and finally, both of their eyes met.

"Yes?" Kirito asks. Eugeo blushed and timidly reached his hand for the edge of Kirito's shirt and tugged it. "I l-like you too..." Eugeo whispered.

Kirito grabbed Eugeo's shoulder and exclaimed, "Really?!" Eugeo nodded. "Yes!" Kirito exclaimed while hugging Eugeo.

Eugeo blushed and hugged back. He then whispered, "C-Can I do something?"

"Yeah?" Kirito asked, looking straight in Eugeo's eyes.

Eugeo then tugged Kirito's hand and muttered, "C-Can I hold your hand?"

Kirito smiled and held Eugeo's hand. "I can hold your hand as much times as you want, just if you request me to." Then he kissed the back of Eugeo's hand.

Eugeo blushed and leant into Kirito's embrace. Kirito raised Eugeo's chin and leant closer. Eugeo blushed and knew what was going to happen but did not do anything.

"Ahem!" Eira's voice rang and both Kirito and Eugeo were shocked and embarrassed.

Eira gestured for both of them to sit while she sat on a chair, but there was only a chair open. Kirito then sat on the empty chair when Eugeo saw that, he pouted a little.

'Eugeo is so cute!' Kirito thought as he motioned Eugeo to come closer to him. Eugeo walked to Kirito with some hesitation. Kirito had a enticing smile on his face and then patted his lap, "Eugeo, you can sit on my lap"

Eugeo blushed and looked away, muttering, "C-Can I?"

"Obviously!" Kirito exclaimed. Eugeo then sat on Kirito's lap. "A-Am I heavy?" Eugeo asked.

Kirito put his head on Eugeo's shoulder and replied, "You aren't! Why do you think of that?" Then Kirito lightly tugged at Eugeo's tail.

"Gyah!" Eugeo stood up suddenly. Kirito then grabbed Eugeo back onto his lap and whispered to his ear, "I'm sorry, but I just want to see your cute reaction"

Eugeo blushed and fidgeted. "Uhh... When are both of you going to stop flirting for a while? Aren't both of you curious what Eugeo drank?"

After hearing that, both of that became silent. Eira cleared her throat and started, "So.. Eugeo actually drank the potion/aphrodisiac And according to my calculations, it is going to take effect about now..."

Just as Eira said that, Eugeo fell into Kirito's chest. Eugeo started panting and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "I feel weird..." He then started to tremble.

Kirito started to panic and asked, "E-Eira, w-what do I do now?"

Eira replied, "You must have intercourse with him, or else the effect will get worse if you leave him like this or if he tries to solve it himself. To help you with it, I'll give you something." Then she gave Kirito something in a bag.

Kirito bridal-carried Eugeo and grabbed the bag in a hurry to get back to their room.

"K-Kirito, what's happening?" Eugeo panted.

"It's nothing.. I'm going to make you feel better but... I have to... Uh..." Kirito comforted.

Eugeo smiled and whispered, "I-Its okay. I-I know what you h-have to do.."

"Is it really okay?"

"Yeah.. Since I like you too.."

"Thanks.. I'll try to make it less painful for you.." Then Kirito kissed Eugeo's forehead and picked up his pace to their room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! This is the last chapter~ There's mature content in this chapter~ Hope that you will like it~

Kirito placed Eugeo lightly on the middle of the bed, while sitting on the edge of the bed, opening the bag.

"Why isn't.." 'Wait.. In UWO couples will get children immediately when they register for marriage right? I should be thankful that there is lube..' Kirito thought.

"Eh? Can I see it?" Eugeo asked, with his face red and his eyes clouded with lust.

Kirito blushed and showed Eugeo the bottle of lube

"W-What is this? Lotion?" Eugeo muttered with a blush.

There was a short silence before Eugeo panted, louder than before. He crawled towards Kirito, whispering with a cute pout, "Kirito..." His cat ears were bent and his tail was tugging onto Kirito's arm.

A switch was clicked on inside Kirito's mind and he pounced onto Eugeo. Kirito caught Eugeo's lips into a deep kiss, asking for permission to enter his tongue. Eugeo moaned and complied, opening his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance. They only separated when they didn't have any breath.

Eugeo panted, cheeks red, mouth slightly open. This sight made Kirito's erection twitch. Eugeo reached out for Kirito's hand, Kirito complied. Eugeo used Kirito's hand to touch his heart, whispering, "Kirito... Can you make me feel better..."

Kirito's glint in his eyes changed into a predator's and he replied, "Don't regret it"

Eugeo flinched and he nodded.

Kirito got up from Eugeo and said, "Eugeo, could you move to a side first?"

Eugeo then moved to his right, opening the spot in the middle of the bed, at the bed frame. Kirito then sat cross-legged at that spot, back facing the bed. He then gestured for Eugeo to sit on his lap.

Eugeo blushed and sat on Kirito's lap with his legs grabbing on to Kirito's waist.

Kirito caressed Eugeo's cat-ears and whispered, "You said you won't regret it, right?"

Eugeo let out some moans and nodded.

Kirito then smirked and kissed Eugeo deeply, intertwining their tongues together. Kirito then used his hand to unbutton Eugeo's shirt, pulling it up and Eugeo complied, raising his hands up while intoxicating in their heated kiss.

They separated for a while, gasping for air, before connecting again. Kirito used his tongue to explore Eugeo's mouth, while using his hands to fondle Eugeo's nipples, pinching and rubbing, making Eugeo letting out moans.

Kirito seperate from Eugeo and nibbled on his cat-ears. Eugeo moaned and mewled. Since Eugeo was sitting on Kirito with their members in cross proximity so Kirito could feel Eugeo's erected member twitch.

Kirito then smirked and moved downwards to Eugeo's neck, leaving a kiss mark there as well as finding Eugeo's sweet spot, making him moan.

Kirito then moved down to suck on Eugeo's nipple, using his other to fondle the other nipple.

Eugeo moaned and arched his back. When Kirito saw that, he chuckled and sucked it harder, while nudging his erection to Eugeo's. Eugeo grabbed onto Kirito's shirt and panted, "K-Kirito... C-Could you pay a-attention to other places, l-like here?" Then Eugeo nudged his erection towards Kirito's.

Kirito then placed Eugeo on the middle of the bed, taking Eugeo's pants off, exposing his lower half.

Eugeo blushed and covered his lower half, muttering, "D-Don't look at me..."

Kirito chuckled and replied, "I can't, since you're too cute."

Eugeo then blushed, averting their eye contact.

Kirito then opened the bottle of lube and put some on his fingers. Eugeo didn't understand what he's doing and tilted his head cutely to a side. When Kirito saw that, he smiled and asked, "Eugeo, could you open your legs?"

Eugeo blushed and shook his head, closing his legs even more.

Kirito then asked, "Why? I don't want you to hurt when I put it in"

Eugeo blushed and stammered, "I-It's t-too embarassing... B-Because..."

"Because?"

Eugeo looked away and whispered, "Y-You will s-see..m-my.."

Kirito immediately knew what Eugeo meant and chuckled, "Do you want to see mine?"

Eugeo blushed and before he could reply, Kirito started to take off his shirt slowly, letting Eugeo see his muscles. He then stood up and took out his pants and boxers, leaving him totally naked, and Eugeo blushing madly.

Kirito then crawled on top of Eugeo, looking straight into his eyes, using a hand to rub his cat-ears, asking, "Are you satisfied?"

Eugeo blushed and whispered, "C-Can I do something?"

"Yeah."

Eugeo then crawled onto Kirito's lap, moving into a comfortable position, though their members are touching each other and is a really arousing situation to Kirito.

Eugeo moved closer to Kirito, arousing Kirito even more. Eugeo then tried to make himself taller, but he couldn't, and mumbled, "I'm too short..."

Kirito chuckled and said, "What if it's in this position?" He laid down and put Eugeo on top of him. 'This position is good~' Kirito thought as he looked at Eugeo.

Eugeo blushed and nodded. Leaning down to lie down on Kirito, their chests touching each other. Kirito blushed as Eugeo leant down to Kirito's neck. Kirito could feel Eugeo's hot breath on his neck and got aroused. Eugeo then licked at a spot on Kirito's neck and kissed it, leaving a kiss mark.

Kirito then moved so that he was sitting. He then touched the kiss mark and asked, "Eugeo, why did you give me a kiss mark?"

Eugeo blushed and replied, "B-Because you gave me one just now.. Y-You marked me as your possession, s-so I wanted to do that too..."

Kirito hugged Eugeo and whispered to his ear, "You're too cute... I can't hold it in anymore..." He pushed Eugeo down to the bed and opened Eugeo's legs.

"Relax.." Kirito said before entering two fingers into Eugeo's hole.

"I-It hurts.." Eugeo moaned in pain, starting to tense up. Kirito then kissed Eugeo while scissoring to distract Eugeo.

Eugeo started to relax, hence Kirito started to venture deeper, also pressing at a certain spot, making Eugeo moan.

Kirito smirked and pressed at that spot more, entering another finger too. After a while of preparing Eugeo, Kirito took out his fingers.

"I'm going to put it in now..." Kirito said, waiting for Eugeo's nod before entering.

"It's so hot and tight.." Kirito muttered. He let Eugeo adjust to it before moving slowly. Before long, Eugeo started moaning and moving his hips to Kirito's movements. Before long, Kirito hit Eugeo's sweet spot.

"Ah! T-That spot.." Eugeo moaned.

"What do you want me to do?" Kirito smirked.

Eugeo blushed and replied, "I-I want K-Kirito t-to...h-hit that p-place again... A-And I want it to be f-faster..."

Kirito then quickened his pace and hit Eugeo's sweet spot, making Eugeo moan louder. Eugeo started to cling on Kirito like his life depended on it.

"I-I can't..a-anymore.." Eugeo moaned.

"Me too..." Kirito said and picked up the pace.

Eugeo moaned louder and moved his hips faster. He eventually came, Kirito finishing a while after that. Kirito moved both of them to the middle of the bed and placed Eugeo's head on his elbow. Eugeo then reached in for a cuddle and both of them slept.

~ The Next Day ~

Eugeo woke up first and felt something missing, he touched his head and didn't feel his cat-ears.

"Kirito! They dissapeared!" Eugeo woke Kirito up.

"What.." Kirito asked sluggishly.

Eugeo took Kirito's hand and led it to his head and later to the place where his tail was supposed to be.

"See! They disappeared!" Eugeo said excitedly.

"Uh... Eugeo..." Kirito had a light blush and said.

"Yes?" Eugeo asked.

"You're making me aroused again..."

"Eh?! Why?"

"You put my hand at your butt..."

Eugeo blushed and looked away.

Kirito smirked and said, "Let's just do it again"

~End~


End file.
